What If
by Anatos
Summary: Un recueil d'histoires plus où moins courtes en rapport avec mes autres fanfictions sur League of Legends !
1. Intro

**Hello All !**

Je suis de retour sur FanFiction après plus de six mois d'absences !

Bon pour la raison, dans les grandes lignes, j'avais trop de problèmes perso et franchement je n'avait pas envie d'écrire. Oui je sais c'est un peu brutal comme façon de le dire mais bon j'ai pas envie de m'étaler dessus.

Bien puisque ce n'est pas un site pour raconter ses soucis de vie (allez voir sur pour ça (ce site n'existe pas bien sûr XD)) je lance un nouveau truc sur ces pages.

* * *

Le titre général étant :

 **''What If''**

L'idée de base est que vous trouverez ici un recueil de petites histoires assez courtes concernant les histoires que j'ai déjà écrites. Elles peuvent être de plusieurs sortes :

Une mini scénette se passant dans la trame principale d'une histoire mais qui n'a aucune incidence sur celle-ci (comme celle qui arrive juste derrière) et /ou pas vraiment d'intérêt sur le plan narratif.

Un événement qui change et ainsi modifier complètement l'histoire (par exemple Hrungrir qui arrive chez Ashe au lieu de Lissandra)

Eceatera, Eceatera...

Je poserais des idées de mon cru et puisque c'est suivant les envies et les idées que j'aurais les releases seront probablement complètement aléatoires, vous êtes prévenus !:D

Là où ça devient intéressant c'est que je suis ouvert aux suggestions. Autrement dit si vous avez une idée sympa, prenez le temps de la détailler, il se peut que j'en face une réalité :)

* * *

Cela étant dit je pose plusieurs règles :

1) Je REFUSE toutes les requêtes qui demandent de près ou de loin tout ce qui sexuel

2) Il faut que cela me permette de faire une histoire relativement courte (ne me demandez pas de refaire une Fic de A à Z)

3) Je ne prends une idée que si elle ne m'oblige pas à faire un spoiler (par exemple : la partie de Bowling entre Syndra William et leurs enfants n'apparaîtra PAS ici avant que Adamas et Serena ne soit nés dans les flashbacks de l'histoire)

4) ...

La liste n'est pas exhaustive et je pourrais la modifier si besoin plus loin dans le futur.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une excellente lecture:D

* * *

 **PS : pour ceux qui attendent les FanFics régulières ne soyez pas déçu elles vont vite refaire leur apparition :D**


	2. Le Démon de la Bibliothèque

**(Spin-Off ''Dans l'Ombre de la Souveraine'')**

 **Ce récit se place entre le moment ou Syndra accepte de travailler avec Auguste Lapierre et la naissance de son premier enfant.**

 **Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

 **Le démon de la bibliothèque**

Voilà environ un petit mois que Syndra évolue au milieu des étagères qui constitue la modeste bibliothèque de la petite île sur laquelle elle a trouvé domicile. Avec deux piles de livres la suivant en lévitant elle se prépare à finir sa journée qui a été plus que tranquille.

La population insulaire est très réduite et ce faisant il n'y a pas souvent du monde pour prendre des livres. Ce qui ne dérange pas la puissante magicienne qui apprécie ce calme et surtout il n'y a pas de place pour l'ennui car malgré qu'il n'y ait pas foule il y a beaucoup d'entretien à faire.

C'est une bibliothèque assez petite au niveau taille mais les rayons étant très grand et très proche les uns des autres il y a au final un très grand nombre d'ouvrage. Il faut ranger tous ces livres qui ne sont plus à leur place mais surtout faire beaucoup de ménage et de restauration. Actuellement avec une cadence bien supérieure à celle d'un être humain normale la Souveraine n'a fait qu'environ sept à huit pour cent du total.

Alors que les piles qu'elle amène se rangent toute seule sur les rayonnages elle se demande encore comment on peut laisser des archives finir en un capharnaüm pareil. D'après le responsable du bâtiment cela vient du fait qu'il est bénévole et que la plupart du temps il s'occupe de sa boutique d'antiquités.

L'autre problème étant que seule la section utilisée par l'école primaire de l'île est à jour. Le reste est un désordre sans nom dû au passage des différents ''propriétaires'' durant le dernier siècle qui n'étaient pas vraiment intéressés par l'entretien global. Ce qui a passablement énervée la mage quand on lui a dit. Elle a d'ailleurs catégoriquement refusé de ''nettoyer les immondices d'autres personnes'' dans un premier temps.

Puis quand on lui a dit qu'elle serait libre d'utiliser ses pouvoirs tant qu'il n'y a personne et que si des ouvrages l'intéressait elle serait libre de les prendre et de les garder elle a changé d'avis. La voici donc avec le plus grand sérieux s'atteler à cette tâche. Elle voit son ''patron'' apparaître au bout la rangée. Celui-ci ne s'étonne même plus de voir des livres voler.

« Je vous cherchais Syndra. » Dit Auguste Lapierre. « Il y a eu un changement dans l'agenda de cet après-midi. » L'informe-t-il. « Mme Guis va venir avec sa classe de CM1 pour faire une étude d'histoire. »

« Très bien. » Répond Syndra sur le ton de la conversation. « Je vais préparer ce qu'il faut. »

Quand quinze heures sonne à la vieille pendule de grand-mère une vingtaine d'enfants entrent dans la bibliothèque en discutant bruyamment. Leur professeure entre en dernière et leur demande de poser leurs affaires correctement dans l'entrée. Alors qu'ils sont prêts la magicienne décide de sortir de derrière son rayonnage.

Le silence s'installe presque instantanément. La plupart des enfants regardent la responsable d'un œil attentif comme s'ils regardaient leur mère arriver alors qu'ils savent qu'ils ont fait quelque chose de mal. Leur enseignante est toujours impressionnée de cette incroyable capacité à obtenir le calme. La jeune femme n'a pourtant jamais élevé la voix et bien que son expression soit au mieux neutre et au pire renfrognée elle n'a pas non plus eue recours à la menace d'une punition.

« Bonjour Mme Darmon. »Dit-elle poliment en donnant le nom de famille donné par commodité à Syndra

« Bonjour Professeure Guis. » Répond Syndra avec courtoisie.

« Je suis désolé de venir à l'improviste. » S'excuse la nouvelle venue. « Notre matériel informatique est tombé en panne. » ''Voilà pourquoi je préfère le papier'' pense fortement la Souveraine sans le montrer. « Pouvez-vous nous indiquer les rayons dans lesquels mes élèves pourront emprunter des livres concernant la France au milieu du Moyen-Âge ? »

La magicienne leur donna les références et rapidement les enfants allèrent touts seuls chercher ce dont ils ont besoin. Après une petite demi-heure passée par les deux adultes pour aiguiller les recherches dans les rayonnages la séance d'étude peut commencer, quoique la plupart des écoliers n'ont rien demandé à la bibliothécaire.

Alors qu'elle continue à ranger de son côté tout en restant assez proche de la petite assemblée la ionienne entendu un groupe qui chahute pas loin. Avançant avec l'intention de les réprimander elle tombe sur une scène qui la met en colère.

Trois garçon et une fille sont en train d'en martyriser une autre. Faisant claquer ses talons sur le dallage pour avertir de son arrivée elle alerte les fauteurs de troubles qui sont pris d'un peur presque panique et s'enfuient à toutes jambes en laissant la pauvre malheureuse sur le sol. Ayant d'abord envie de les poursuivre pour leur infliger une punition dont ils se souviendront toute leur vie Syndra finit par se raviser pour essayer de réconforter la victime qui reste accroupie sur le sol sans rien dire ni faire.

Avec le sourire le plus doux qu'elle puise montrer la Souveraine se baisse vers la fillette qui doit avoir neuf ans tout au plus. Elle lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever. Au bout d'une longue hésitation l'élève finit par accepter l'aide qu'on lui propose tandis que la mage comprend pourquoi elle est effrayé hormis évidement le fait qu'elle vient de se faire agresser.

Les enfants sont capables de sentir de manière inconsciente, presque comme de l'instinct, l'immense puissance magique qu'elle dégage en permanence. D'après ce qu'elle a pu trouver dans les recherches de celui qui est venu ici avant elle il s'agit d'un phénomène naturel. La disposition physique innée nécessaire pour pratiquer la magie est étrangement présente chez touts les êtres humains bien qu'extrêmement atrophiée et se développe légèrement durant l'enfance. Culminant entre six et neuf ans cette particularité finit par disparaître entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans. D'après l'auteur de cette découverte cela vient du fait que ce monde a perdu ses Lignes Telluriques il y a bien longtemps suite à un cataclysme non précisé.

Pourtant lorsque la fillette se redresse Syndra comprend que ce n'est pas tellement son aura mais plutôt la propre apparence de la jeune fille qui la fait agir de façon aussi craintive. Elle est brune avec de beaux yeux verts et globalement très mignonne. Cependant la moitié gauche de son visage est presque complètement recouverte de ce qui ressemble à un cuir fin de couleur brun-marron... Elle a été gravement brûlée il y a longtemps...

Nullement dérangée par ce qu'elle voit, conséquence d'une vie passée à subir la discrimination, la magicienne ne réagit même pas quand elle voit les cicatrices qu'elle porte. La fillette de son côté cache son visage avec son bras pendant qu'elle remet ses longs cheveux en place pour dissimuler cette preuve de sa souffrance.

« Je.. Je vais tout ranger Mme la bibliothécaire. » Dit-elle, effrayée. « S'il vous plaît ne me punissez pas... » Supplie pratiquement la jeune élève.

« Syndra. » Répond chaleureusement la Souveraine en se baissant pour ramasser son bonnet. « C'est comme ça que je m'appelle. » Elle lui tend son couvre chef avec un geste doux. « Et toi comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« A... Amélie... » Fait timidement la fillette, un peu moins mal à l'aise.

« C'est un joli prénom. » Assure la magicienne. « Ça vient du germain ''amal'' qui signifie travailleuse ou courageuse. » Lui dit-elle en souriant chaleureusement. « Alors dis-moi, pourquoi une si jolie petite fille avec un aussi beau nom se laisse embêter ? »

Au lieu d'avoir une réponse comme elle l'avait prévue la jeune fille se met à pleurer et Syndra de son côté, à paniquer. Rependant rapidement aux paroles de William qui lui avait dit que lorsque l'on demande quelque chose de personnel aux gens il faut être prêt à céder quelque chose de même valeur à son tour. Avec un geste un peu brusque la Souveraine essuie les larmes de la fillette et s'excuse.

« Tout va bien. » Rassure la mage. « Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. » Elle sourie de manière un peu forcée tandis que sa petite interlocutrice parvient à calmer ses sanglots. « Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que l'on peut devenir amies. »

Se laissant guider par les émotions qui circulent dans sa poitrine la puissante femme décide de prendre le problème dans un autre sens. Bien que le mot ''amies'' sonnent étrangement à ses oreilles après autant de temps à se méfier des gens qui l'entoure il y a cependant quelque chose qui l'invite à faire confiance à cette petite âme.

« Vraiment ? » Demande l'élève encore un peu sur la défensive.

« Bien sûr ! » Affirme Syndra sans se départir de son sourire. « Pour te le prouver je vais te confier un de mes secrets puis tu me diras l'un des tiens. Tu es d'accord ? » Amélie hoche la tête pour acquiescer et son interlocutrice sourie de plus belle.

Alors qu'il ne se passait rien depuis environ une seconde la jeune fille voit avec stupéfaction les livres tombés sur le sol se soulever comme portés par une main invisible, les pages cornées se remettre en place toutes seules et dans un mouvement fluide retrouvent leurs emplacements d'origines sur les rayonnages en se refermant. Complètement enchantée par ce à quoi elle vient d'assister la fillette n'arrive pas à cacher son admiration.

« Vous... Vous êtes une magicienne ? » Demande-t-elle, émerveillée, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« C'est exact. » Murmure Syndra. « Mais c'est un secret. » Dit-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Tenant sa promesse la fillette lui raconte à son tour son secret. Comment lors d'une nuit comme toutes les autres des gens qui faisaient la fête avait voulu lancer des feux d'artifices sans regarder la notice. Comment l'une de ces fusées était passé au travers de sa fenêtre et a explosé dans sa toute petite chambre alors qu'elle était bébé. Son lit ayant pris feu elle fut gravement brûlée au niveau du visage. Ses parents ayant réagit aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient en entendant le verre se briser mais qu'il était déjà trop tard.

D'après les médecins elle avait beaucoup de chance de survivre et de ne pas perdre un œil mais que malheureusement absolument rien ne pourrait cacher cette marque indélébile. Ainsi durant un grande partie de son enfance ses camarades avaient peur d'elle et l'évitait. Pourtant parfois ils venaient se moquer d'elle et la bousculer en la traitant de ''lépreuse''.

Bien qu'ayant réussi à remonter le moral de la jeune fille Syndra resta intérieurement dépitée et pleine de ressentiment. Le soir venu il fallu beaucoup de persuasion à William pour l'empêcher d'aller rendre une visite discrète aux quatre qu'elle avait vu plus tôt dans la journée et leur faire une peur bleue au point qu'ils n'en sortent plus de chez eux pendant longtemps. Il réussit à la convaincre de trouver un autre moyen d'agir.

Durant le mois qui suivit Syndra et Amélie se virent un grand nombre de fois et de plus en plus la jeune élève laissait la partie brûlée de son visage à découvert. En présence de la magicienne qui la voyait pour ce qu'elle était la petite ne se sentait pas différente. Finalement au bout de cette période la puissante mage finit par persuader sa protégée de montrer aux autres cette différence et d'en faire sa force. Que la cacher ne ferait que la rendre plus faible et que si elle voulait être respectée par les autres il fallait les affronter. Pour appuyer son propos la Souveraine passa de longues heures à lui raconter sa jeunesse.

Encore un mois plus tard les parents de la fillette vinrent en personnes pour la remercier, la larme à l'œil, d'avoir aidé leur enfant à trouver le courage de reprendre une vie aussi normale que possible. Étrangement mal à l'aise, non pas par ce qu'ils connaissaient sa vraie nature, Amélie ayant gardé le secret comme promis, mais par ce que des inconnus venaient la voir pour la féliciter au lieu de l'insulter où de la traquer, elle rectifia simplement un point en particulier. Que leur fille était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et pas juste ''normal''.

Une petite semaine encore plus tard ce fut au tour de la professeur de présenter ses remerciements lors d'une visite scolaire. Que la jeune fille avait même conquit le cœur de ses camarades car ceux-ci avaient violemment rabroué le groupe de quatre qui en faisait un souffre douleur. Repensant à ça Syndra scanne la pièce et ne trouve ni son amie ni les fameux bourreaux.

S'excusant auprès de l'enseignante la puissante femme s'enfonce entre les étagères. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes elle trouve les cinq personnes manquantes. Amélie, le dos contre les rayonnages, au centre du demi-cercle formé par ses quatre tourmenteurs. Alors qu'elle allait s'interposer sans vraiment prendre de gants elle sentit une grande fierté lui emplir la poitrine en voyant son amie ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

« Laissez moi tranquille ! » Dit-elle sans la moindre appréhension. « Je ne suis pas votre jouet ! »

« Non mais écoutez moi ça, » Dit l'un des garçons. « La lépreuse nous donne des ordres. »

Prêt à en découdre si besoin Amélie voit soudain Syndra au bout de l'allée qui lui fait un clin d'œil avant de faire un geste. Un livre s'envole d'un coup de son rayon et heurte avec force la tête de celui qui la menaçait à l'instant. Complètement abasourdit il se masse le nez avec des larmes qui commencent à se former aux coins de ses yeux. Le groupe n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passe. C'est alors que leur prétendue victime se met à rire de façon moqueuse en le narguant de faire le dur alors qu'il va pleurer comme un bébé pour un simple livre.

Ils vont se rebiffer contre elle quand ce n'est pas un ni deux bouquins qui s'envolent mais plusieurs rayonnages complets. Ils se font alors attaquer par ces livres qui se comportent comme un essaim de guêpes enragées. Ils hurlent de peur au milieu du bruit incessant du papier qui frappe le papier et pourtant au milieu de ce spectacle inhabituel se trouve une petite fille qui rigole à pleins poumons.

Ça ne dure qu'une dizaine de secondes et tout s'arrête. Syndra fait alors signe à son amie de venir près d'elle. Moins d'une minute plus tard la professeure arrive sur les lieux avec pratiquement toute la classe qui l'a suivit. Ils trouvent les quatre fauteurs de troubles debout au milieu d'un pile de livres sens dessus-dessous. La Souveraine s'étant arrangé pour juste les effrayer ils apparaissent comme les parfaits coupables.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir !? » S'exclame l'enseignante, outrée de voir un tel saccage. « C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? » Demande-t-elle pour leur laisser une chance de s'expliquer.

« Ce n'est pas nous ! » S'écrie la seule fille du groupe. « C'est Amélie qui a fait ça ! » dit-elle en la pointant du doigt.

« Je peux vous assurer que Amélie n'a rien fait. » Répond simplement la bibliothécaire sans détourner le regard.

« Mais si c'est elle qui a fait ça ! » Affirme de nouveau l'un des garçons. « Elle a fait voler les livres pour qu'ils nous frappent ! »

« Elle a fait quoi... ? » L'interroge l'institutrice qui commence à s'échauffer.

« C'est la vérité maîtresse ! » Tente vainement de se défendre un autre membre du groupe. « C'est elle qui... »

« Assez ! » Hurle l'enseignante, excédée. « Non seulement vous abîmez ce qui ne vous appartient pas mais en plus vous accusez avec un mensonge grossier votre camarade ! » Dit-elle en leur faisant la morale. « Croyez moi vous allez être puni et vos parents seront mit au courant de cette histoire ! »

Les deux amies passe le reste de la séance à s'envoyer de petits signes victorieux et amusés de voir enfin ces quatre là subir le châtiment qu'ils méritent. A partir de ce jour Amélie ne fut plus jamais maltraitée à l'école, ni ailleurs et l'amitié entre les deux ne fit que se renforcer. Chacune apprenant de l'autre telles deux sœurs.

Pour son anniversaire un peu plus tard dans l'année Syndra offrit à la jeune fille un pendentif en argent formé de trois perles d'améthyste d'un violet profond gravitant autour d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux. Amélie en retour lui offrit une broche formée de deux femmes : l'une en or fin, comme bénie par le soleil, en tenant une plus petite, faite en partie d'obsidienne au niveau du visage.

Les deux étaient devenues inséparables...

* * *

Alors qu'elle va se coucher la Souveraine est perdu dans ses pensées en regardant la fameuse broche posée avec une délicatesse et un grand respect sur un petit rayon qui lui dédié dans son armoire personnelle. Passant un doigt distrait sur les contours de la plus petite figure des deux elle sourie de manière mélancolique en pensant à cette petite fille qui a quitté l'île à la fin de de l'année scolaire pour suivre ses parents.

« Je ne t'ai pas oublié Amélie... » Murmure la puissante magicienne.

« Tout va bien ? » Demande William qui se demande pourquoi elle met autant de temps à se déshabiller.

« Oui, » Répond-t-elle avec un sourire devenu radieux. « tout va bien. »

Sur ces mots elle referme la porte et va retrouver son époux qui l'attend. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais elle est sûre et certaine que la fillette est heureuse et bien portante.

* * *

Très loin de là dans un autre monde une collégienne qui fête son admission au lycée sent une douce chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine. Sortant l'une des choses les plus précieuses à ses yeux elle sent le médaillon se réchauffer progressivement le temps d'un seconde tandis que les trois gemmes pulses doucement comme s'il s'agissait d'un cœur.

Sans s'expliquer pourquoi elle tourne la tête vers les étoiles et murmure de manière quasi-imperceptible...

« Merci Syndra... » Dit-elle en souriant, l'air comblée. « Moi non plus je ne t'ai pas oublié... »

* * *

 **Et Fin !**

 **Ne quittez pas il y a un autre récit qui arrive juste après ! :D**


	3. Reflets

**(Spin-Off ''Dans l'Ombre de la Souveraine'')**

 **Je vous présente une petite histoire en l'honneur de Irelia (celle de mon histoire et désormais ancienne version) et de Irelia (Le Rework de Riot, que je trouve classe quoi beaucoup trop faible pour servir à quoi que se soit actuellement XD) !**

* * *

 **Reflets**

Irelia se réveille en sursaut.

Bondissant sur ses appuis la guerrière déploie sa quadruple lame, prête à se défendre. Elle darde de regards dans tous les sens mais sa vigilance diminue un peu pour être remplacé par un sentiment de malaise et de vertige.

Il n'y a rien... La capitaine est entourée de ténèbres profondes à perte de vue. Tout est uniformément noir telle une nuit sans lune, pas le moindre détail qui pourrait indiquer où elle se trouve ni même indiquer comment elle s'est retrouvé dans ce lieu. Pourtant elle voit son corps et son arme aussi bien que si elle était en plein soleil.

En regardant à ses pieds la Volonté des Lames remarque qu'apparemment elle se tient sur rien. En se penchant elle repousse un autre vertige en constatant que sa main passe sans résistance du niveau du sol jusqu'à arriver une vingtaine de centimètres plus bas que ses semelles.

En se redressant elle se demande sil elle est posé sur une surface qui fait exactement la taille de ses pieds. Prenant une profonde inspiration elle fait un pas en avant et conformément à son intuition elle ne se met pas à chuter bien qu'elle ait préparé sa quadruple lame au cas où.

La question qui reste sans réponse désormais est le comment de sa présence ici. Son dernier souvenir c'est d'être entré dans une pièce pour rencontrer Syndra qui l'avait fait appeler pour une raison inconnue puis plus rien.

Irelia crie à pleins poumons pour essayer d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un si jamais la Souveraine Obscure venait à être présente. Peut-être qu'elle est arrivé au moment où la puissante mage était en train de faire une expérience et que l'avoir dérangé a conduit à sa présente situation. Qui sait ? La combattante à déjà vu tant de choses étranges à l'Institut de la Guerre qu'il est difficile de la surprendre.

Tandis qu'elle se demande comment sortir d'ici par ses propres moyens une migraine aussi violente que soudaine la fait se crisper. Elle a l'impression que sa tête va exploser l'espace de quelques secondes puis cette douleur part aussi subitement qu'elle est venu. Un peu déboussolée la commandante relève la tête...

Et fait aussitôt un bond en arrière tout en se mettant en garde. Devant elle il y a une jeune femme qui est aussi surprise et vigilante qu'elle. De ce que Irelia observe elle doivent avoir environ le même âge toutes les deux. En fait leurs carrures sont pratiquement identiques mais leurs visages sont différents, surtout au niveau des yeux. Les siens sont d'un brun-marron tandis que ceux de la personne en face sont d'un bleu de la couleur du ciel.

La nouvelle-venue porte une belle tenue couleur fleur de cerisier et gris acier. Ses articulations, une partie de son buste et ses épaules sont couvertes par une armure très singulière. On dirait que celle-ci a été fabriqué de manière à privilégier l'agilité de sa porteuse davantage que sa protection. Une partie de cette armure part des épaules et encadre sa tête ornée d'un diadème. La chose la plus étrange pour la Capitaine ce sont les deux rubans de tissus qui pendent de ses avant-bras et qui lui rappelle les tenus portées par les danseuses traditionnelles.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demande la Volonté des Lames d'une voix autoritaire.

« Je pourrais vous retourner la question. » Se contente de répondre son interlocutrice sur le même ton.

Il y a un long silence qui s'installe et les deux femmes se font face sans ciller. La commandante sait par instinct que la personne qui se trouve en face d'elle n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Une seule erreur et les six lames qui orbitent autour d'elle avec grâce la lacéreront sans aucune pitié. La posture qu'elle tient est peut-être plus proche de la position d'une danse que la garde d'une experte en combat mais elle n'en est pas moins dépourvu d'ouverture. Prenant une inspiration discrète la combattante prend la parole.

« Je me nomme Irelia Lito, Capitaine de la Garde Ionienne. » Se présente-t-elle d'une voix claire.

La personne qui l'observait attentivement laisse paraître une expression de surprise prononcée, confirmée par le soubresaut des ses lames, avant de se ressaisir rapidement. Étonnée d'une réaction pareille la Volonté des Lames perd aussi sa concentration l'espace d'une seconde. Elle voit alors l'autre guerrière froncer les sourcils comme si elle jaugeait ses paroles. Au bout d'un court instant elle finit par se présenter à son tour.

« Mon nom est Irelia Xan, je commande la Fraternité de Ionia. » Dit-elle posément.

Cette fois c'est la capitaine qui écarquille les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Cette personne porte le même prénom qu'elle et ce n'est pas quelque chose d'anodin. Son prénom vient d'un dialecte particulier en vieux Ionien et elle est la seule à le porter à Ionia à sa connaissance. Xan était le nom de famille de sa grand-mère qui s'est éteinte bien avant sa naissance. Et pour finir cette Irelia Xan semble avoir une position hiérarchique similaire à la sienne. Mais que se passe-t-il ici ?

« Je voudrais vous poser une question, » Demande la Capitaine, poussée une troublante intuition. » Puis-je ? »

« Je vous écoute. » Fait la Commandante, prudente.

« Festia Jel Xan était ma grand mère maternelle. » Lui révèle Irelia. « Qui était-elle pour vous ? »

« Ma grand-mère paternelle. » Lui répond l'autre Irelia, troublée. « Et Juhelle Lito Xan était ma mère. »

La Capitaine se fige en entendant ce prénom. Elle a déjà entendu ses grands-parents du côté de son père le prononcer un jour lors d'une discussion embarrassante pour lui il y a longtemps. Ils avaient dit que Juhelle aurait été le nom qu'il lui aurait donné s'il avait été une fille. Elle s'en souvient bien car c'est le seul jour où son père avait été vraiment mal à l'aise de toute sa vie...

Au bout d'une minute de réflexions tellement intenses que Irelia à l'impression que son cerveau est bloqué elle finit par vocaliser l'incroyable vérité...

« Nous... Nous sommes la même personne... ? » Questionne-t-elle comme pour avoir la confirmation qu'elle n'est pas folle.

« Il semblerait... » Confirme l'autre Irelia avant d'ajouter. « Avec quelques différences cependant... » Elle replie ses six lames dans un geste gracieux. « Votre père était ma mère... » Une courte pause. « Cette épée est le symbole du style Hiten, je ne me trompe pas ? » La Capitaine acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. « Cet art s'est perdu quand mon arrière grand-père maternel est retourné aux Terres Premières sans trouver un héritier digne de ce nom. La dernière fois que j'ai vu cette arme elle était accroché au mur de notre premier dojo. Il a été emporté par une coulée de boue quand j'avais cinq ans, on ne l'a jamais retrouvé. »

« Je vois... » Parvient à dire la première Irelia. « Ce blason formé par vos lames était celui de ma grand-mère maternelle, elle était l'une des plus grandes danseuses de tout Ionia... Mais je n'ai aimé ça... Je préférais m'entraîner avec mon père... Nous l'avons inhumé avec sa dépouille conformément à sa volonté »

Il y a de nouveau un lourd silence. Les deux jeunes femmes s'observent sans dire un mot. Chacune est en train d'assimiler, avec une grande difficulté, que celle qui lui fait face est elle-même... Un étrange reflet déformé l'une de l'autre. Finalement c'est la Commandante qui reprend la parole.

« Vous êtes la Capitaine de la Garde Ionienne, c'est cela ? » Demande pour confirmation Irelia Xan. Une nouvelle approbation de Irelia Lito. « Vous avez formé cette armée en prévision de l'invasion de Noxus ? »

« Hélas, non... » Réponds la Capitaine dans une colère maîtrisée. « Ce n'est que lorsque nous avons pu les chasser en dehors de nos terres que nous avons décidé de créer une armée permanente pour nous protéger de futurs envahisseurs. » Elle se calme légèrement. « J'imagine que cela doit être pareil pour vous et la ''Fraternité'' que vous dirigez. »

« Non plus. » Fait la Commandante d'une manière assez brutale. « Notre groupe s'est formé au plus fort de l'invasion. » Révèle-t-elle. « Nous n'en pouvions plus de voir les nôtres se faire massacrer alors quand Karma s'est révolté plusieurs bandes, faute de meilleur mot, ont vu le jour. Je faisais partit de l'une de celles-ci. » Ses lames recommencent à virevolter. « Nous nous sommes tous regroupés au Placidium de Navori pour faire front aux noxiens et c'est là-bas que nous les avons repoussés pour la première fois. J'ai eu la chance de pouvoir trancher le bras de Swain en même temps. » Termine-t-elle avec un sourire de prédateur.

La soif de sang derrière son discours fait frisonner la Volonté des Lames qui sent la violence de son homologue se refléter dans la manière dont bougent ses multiples armes. Elle éprouve cependant une certaine satisfaction d'entendre que son Swain a été mutilé. Celui de son monde ne s'est jamais montré à Ionia. Il a préféré envoyer les Fondeurs Zaunites à sa place...

Mais au-delà de cette joie un peu morbide plusieurs questions se pressent dans sa tête.

« Vous avez aussi reçu l'aide l'Institut de la Guerre pour les faire partir ? » Interroge Irelia Lito.

« Uniquement à la fin... » Admet Irelia Xan avec amertume. « Ce n'est que lorsque que Karma, Maître Yi, Shen, Lee-Sin, Kennen et moi-même sommes entré en tant que Champions qu'ils ont obligé Noxus à cesser la guerre. »

« Seulement Noxus ? » Demande la Capitaine qui cache sa colère de savoir que les Invocateurs ont là aussi attendu si longtemps avant de réagir. « Zaun n'était pas allié avec eux ? »

« Pourquoi Zaun se serait-elle mêlé de cette guerre ? » Répond dans une sincère curiosité la Commandante. « Ils n'ont aucune armée ni même de force de combat. De ce que je sais ses dirigeants sont en lutte perpétuelle pour trouver de meilleures inventions. »

La Volonté des Lames raconte alors sa version du conflit et comment ça s'est terminé sans oublier la situation actuelle. Cela dure un long moment et quand son discours prend fin la seconde Irelia la regarde avec un profond respect avant de relancer la discussion.

« Vous avez beaucoup souffert vous aussi. » Fait-elle, désolée. « Mais de tout ce malheur vous en êtes au moins sortis uni... » Ajoute Irelia Xan, profondément attristée.

« Que voulez-vous dire... ? » Demande la Capitaine soudainement atteinte d'un malaise qu'elle ne parvient pas à expliquer.

« Nous sommes divisés... » Admet la Commandante d'une voix emplie de regrets. « Plusieurs factions s'affrontent pour prendre la tête de notre nation... »

« S'a... S'affrontent... ? » Répète Irelia Lito, horrifiée. « Il y a une guerre civile à Ionia !? Après toutes ces morts et toutes ces souffrances !? »

« Loué soit l'Esprit, nous n'en sommes pas encore à ce point. » Fait la danseuse en essayant d'être rassurante. « Mais les dirigeants de chaque groupe ont leur point de vue sur le futur de nos terres et pour l'instant aucun ne désire faire de concessions. »

Il y a un court instant de silence.

« Les survivants du Conseil des Anciens veulent revenir à notre ancienne vie, isolée et autonome. Karma désire installer un régime progressiste pour sauvegarder nos valeurs traditionnelles tout en nous adaptant au monde que nous avons rejoint en devenant des Champions de L'institut de la Guerre... » Elle s'arrête, mal à l'aise, puis reprend la parole. « Et la Confrérie veut prendre le pouvoir par les armes si nécessaire pour que nous puissions devenir une nation forte qui saura repousser touts les éventuels envahisseurs... »

« Mais... » Bafouille la Capitaine. « C'est vous qui dirigez cette Confrérie ! » Hurle-t-elle, outrée. « Vous avez l'intention de tourner les habitants de Ionia les uns contres les autres !? C'est de la folie ! Comment Karma peut-elle vous laisser faire ça !? »

« Si j'en crois la façon dont vous en parlez votre Karma et vous êtes proches, peut-être des amies. » Devine Irelia Xan, perspicace. « Mais ce n'est pas le cas pour moi. » Déclare froidement la Commandante. « Malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour ses actions et sa sagesse je la trouve naïve et son projet est aussi beau qu'il est irréalisable. » Elle prend une courte inspiration. « Et je ne parle pas de nos anciens. » Termine la danseuse avec un sourire moqueur et méprisant.

« Alors vous préférez vous ranger du côté de révolutionnaires dont la seule solution est d'employer la force pour résoudre leurs problèmes !? » Crie furieusement la Volonté des Lames. « Vous ne valez pas mieux que Noxus ! »

Six lames commencent brutalement un ballet mortel qui est paré par une quadruple lame. Les deux jeunes femmes se jettent l'une sur l'autre dans un emportement sauvage. Des sifflement sinistres se succèdent, accompagnés de volées d'étincelles pendant une longue minute. Lorsqu'elles se séparent chacune reste en position de garde. Irelia Lito a de multiples coupures plus ou moins importantes sur toutes les surfaces découvertes de son corps tandis que Irelia Xan saigne au niveau de la bouche et que deux doigts de sa main droite sont cassés.

« Vous allez de suite cesser cette campagne que vous menez ! » Ordonne la Capitaine, glaciale.

« Gardez vos rêves d'enfant pour vous ! » Contre la Commandante, inflexible.

Une fois encore elles chargent l'une vers l'autre et leurs armes respectives s'entrechoquent. Cette fois Irelia à une vision.

Elle voit sa version alternative, habillée comme une simple danseuse, afficher un sourire radieux. Elle est en train de danser comme une enfant insouciante devant sa famille. Elle saute et virevolte en suivant le rythme d'instruments traditionnels...

C'est là que la Volonté des Lames comprend...

Elle ressent une profonde honte de s'être emporté envers sa contrepartie sans savoir et lorsque cette vision s'arrête elle veut s'excuser mais elle se retrouve dans un décor qui est familier cette fois.

La première chose qu'elle voit c'est Syndra qui lévite à moins d'un mètre d'elle avec son aura qui disparaît progressivement.

« Ton idiotie a franchi une nouvelle frontière aujourd'hui. » Déclare la Souveraine Obscure, plus lassée que véritablement moqueuse. « Ne pas savoir reconnaître une pièce d'une autre est assez impressionnant, dans le mauvais sens du terme. »

« Que... » Bafouille Irelia, complètement perdue. « Que s'est-il passé ? » Demande-t-elle.

« Tu as pénétré par... Inadvertance dans mes archives. » Lui dit la puissante magicienne. « Et tu as activé par erreur un sortilège d'exploration trans-dimensionnel que je gardais. »

« Alors ce que j'ai vu... » Commence la Capitaine en chassant de sa tête la question de savoir comment on peut archiver des sortilèges de la même façon que des livres. « Celle avec qui j'ai parlé c'était... » L'interroge la combattante pour avoir confirmation une nouvelle fois qu'elle ne perd pas la tête.

« Une autre Irelia d'un autre monde. » Confirme Syndra sans plus d'explications.

« Je... Je dois retourner là-bas ! » S'exclame Irelia en se relevant d'un bond. « Je lui ai dit des choses horribles ! Je... Je dois m'excuser ! »

« J'apprécie ta démarche. » Affirme la mère de famille avec un certain respect. « Mais c'est impossible. Ce sortilège n'est pas au point. Je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver un moyen de créer un passage vers la même dimension deux fois de suite. Il y a tout simplement trop de possibilités. » Explique-t-elle en prévision de la question à venir.

« Je... Je vois... » Fait faiblement la Volonté des Lames, honteuse.

« Ne pleure pas sur des mots sortis trop vites. » Dit la Souveraine sur un ton plein de reproches. « Le seul avantage de ce sort est que lorsque deux esprits entrent en collision ils voient chacun les rêves et les convictions les plus intimes de l'autre. Il n'y a pas de mensonges possibles. » Assure-t-elle. « La vérité vaut toutes les paroles du monde. » La magicienne lui montre la sortie. « Maintenant part. » Ordonne-t-elle. « Je dois mettre tout cela en ordre. »

Comprenant que Syndra a dit ça plus pour l'empêcher de se poser trop de questions déprimantes que pour la jeter dehors elle sourie de manière mélancolique et s'incline en s'excusant.

Pourtant une fois arrivée près de la sortir une dernière interrogation la fait se retourner en direction de son hôte.

« Syndra, puis-je vous poser une question ? » Prenant son absence de réponse pour un ''oui'' la combattante continue. « Qu'est-ce que vous... Vous avez vu ? »

Il y a un silence qui semble s'éterniser puis finalement Syndra prend la parole.

« Pour moi... C'est davantage ce que je n'ai pas vu... Qui est important. » Répond-t-elle sans se retourner.

Comprenant qu'elle obtiendrait rien de plus Irelia s'en va sur ces mots qui n'ont pas vraiment de sens... Peut-être par ce qu'ils en ont trop...

* * *

 **Et c'est fini pour aujourd'hui !**

 **A une prochaine ! :D**


	4. Tentations et châtiments

**(Spin-Off ''Dans l'Ombre de la Souveraine'')**

Hello All !

Un autre chapitre dans cette rubrique qui vient d'une de mes parties de LoL récentes.

Syndra VS Ahri à la midlane.

Les deux me cassaient les oreilles en passant plus de temps à s'envoyer les Taunts de leurs Champions à la figure qu'à farmer voir même à combattre. Du coup ça m'a donné une idée que je vous laisse découvrir ci-dessous. XD

Bonne lecture !

Review :

 _kitsune-senpai kami-sama chapter 1 . Aug 20_

 _Wouah... WOUAH!_  
 _Le retour! *cris de fangirl hystérique*_  
 _hem... Ça faisait vraiment longtemps, vos histoires me manquaient! Enfin, heureuse de voir que vous n'avez pas abandonné vos fictions, et (bonheur) que vous avez fait des one-shot!_  
 _Je poste pour les deux minis histoires ici présentes: encore et toujours j'ADORE. La première est juste adorable, j'ai pas trouvé comment exprimer mieux tellement c'est mignon, et la deuxième est intéressante, c'est original de confronter le même champion avant et après son rework!_  
 _Toujours présente pour lire la suite! Que la lune guide vos pas._

 **Merci beaucoup :D mais attention à ne pas faire un malaise je me sentirai mal après :D**

 **La première vient d'une idée assez vieille sur comment j'allais faire intéragir Syndra et Serena après sa naissance même si au final ça a (beaucoup) divergé^^.**

 **Le seconde c'est plus une frustation qu'autre chose qui en est à l'origine. Je jouais beaucoup Irelia Toplane avant mais avec le rework c'est devenu trop compliqué à jouer pour s'amuser avec (à mon sens). Du coup elle est partit au placard. Sic...**

* * *

Tentations et châtiments

Syndra et Soraka sont au chevet de la Vastaya blessée que nous avons recueilli il y a un environ deux jours. Son état de santé est excellent maintenant si ce n'est qu'elle est encore inconsciente. L'Enfant des Étoiles tient absolument a continuer de veiller sur elle au cas où. La femme que j'aime reste à ses côtés pour maîtriser la combattante dans le cas d'un réveil en fanfare.

Serena et Irelia dont je m'amuse parfois à appeler ''le cinquième membre de la famille'' quand mon épouse ne peut pas m'entendre, rien que pour sa manière de devenir plus cramoisie qu'un homard passé dans l'eau bouillante, sont sorties pour s'amuser. Ce qui fait que je me retrouve seul à lire des livres et bien que ça ne soit pas sans intérêt je ne lis pas encore assez bien le ionien pour tout comprendre. Je suis donc parfois lassé.

Au milieu d'un de ces rares ennuis prononcés j'ai croisé Adamas qui partait chasser notre repas de ce soir. Voulant surtout sortir mais aussi éprouver un peu mon physique retrouvé je lui ai demandé de me laisser l'accompagner ce qu'il a fait en comprenant que de toute façon je ne changerais pas d'avis.

Une fois Syndra prévenu nous sommes partis. Mon fils est resté un court instant seul avec sa mère une fois mise au courant et je peux parier sans trop de risques qu'elle lui a fait jurer de me protéger. Une téléportation, que j'ai encore du mal à supporter à cause des nausées que cela provoque, plus tard nous voilà en plein cœur d'une forêt extraordinaire.

Adamas est partit sans dire un mot autre que ''prudence''... Je suis triste de le voir encore aussi distant de nous même maintenant. Je sais que ce jour où il n'a pas pu protéger sa sœur pèse encore lourdement sur sa conscience. Je pense malheureusement qu'il ne se pardonnera jamais complètement à cause de ce que nous lui avons dit avec Syndra... C'est étrange comment les mots qui vous permettent parfois de vous dépasser peuvent aussi vous enchaîner...

Il y a un mieux ce dernier mois cependant. Je crois bien que la Capitaine n'y est pas étrangère mais je laisse à nos enfants un peu d'intimité. Nous sommes leurs parents, pas des gardiens de prison. En plus la nature autour de moi me donne l'impression d'être dans un tableau surréaliste et me permet de me changer les idées.

Les arbres ont des formes et des teintes totalement inattendues qui vont du rouge ferreux au bleu le plus céleste. La lumière semble prendre vie au contact de la magie environnante qui imbibe tout. Il y a des sortes petites étincelles qui jaillissent parfois du feuillage lorsque que la brise souffle dans la canopée. Les fleurs se courbent pour éviter mon contact lorsque je tends la main pour les toucher alors que les feuilles s'agglutinent autour des doigts l'espace d'une seconde avant de reprendre leurs positions initiales.

Tout ici défie la logique de mon monde d'origine et les animaux ne sont pas en reste. Je viens d'apercevoir un mélange assez improbable entre un oiseau et un singe qui se tenait à l'envers comme une chauve-souris. Il m'a observé pendant une dizaine de secondes puis s'en est aller sans se presser. Je crois que je l'ai dérangé pendant sa sieste. Je continue à me balader et je tombe nez à nez avec ce qui ressemble à un rocher de couleur ocre et brun. Pourtant il y a de petits mouvements à sa surface et lorsque je fais un pas de plus pour l'inspecter je suis surpris.

Les centaines de papillons qui formaient ce que je prenais pour une pierre s'envolent dans tout les sens et se déplacent dans le plus grand désordre en me faisant profiter d'un spectacle aux couleurs changeantes à chaque fois qu'ils battent des ailes. Ils recommencent à s'agglutiner pour former une forme plus menaçante qui me fait penser à un lion ou un tigre. Ils restent ainsi pendant environ une minute mais finissent par repartir quand ils comprennent que je ne suis pas impressionné. L'essaim tout entier se disperse entre les arbres à la manière d'une vague qui contourne des rochers. Cet endroit est vraiment magnifique. Je comprends pourquoi les ioniens sont si attachés à leurs terres.

Je poursuis ma promenade sans m'éloigner trop de mon point de départ durant une période assez longue quand je remarque que quelque chose me dérange. Partout où je regardais il y avait toujours une manifestation de vie mais c'est beaucoup moins le cas maintenant. Je deviens peut-être paranoïaque mais je crois bien que l'on m'observe furtivement...

Je me baisse pour ramasser discrètement une petite pierre sur le sol en faisant semblant de prendre une feuille aux couleurs vivaces et je commence à faire demi-tour. Je marche le plus naturellement possible mais cette sensation désagréable ne me quitte pas. Je vois un léger mouvement sur ma droite et dans un réflexe je lance le projectile que je viens de prendre et qui ricoche sur un arbre avant de se perdre en dehors de mon champ de vision.

Je suis sûr de n'avoir rien touché et un petit rire joueur aux accents étrangement séducteurs se fait entendre. Je n'arrive pas à savoir d'où il vient et en fait j'ai l'impression que c'est de partout autour de moi. Tandis que je continue à chercher du regard je commence à me demander si le compagnon de Xayah n'est pas venu accompagné d'autres personnes car ce rire était clairement féminin. Il sont donc plusieurs et moi je suis tout seul au milieu de ça... Quel crétin !

« T'aurai-je fait peur ? » Demande alors une voix charmeuse dans mon dos.

Je me retourne pour essayer de surprendre la nouvelle-venue mais c'est bien évidement inutile puisque je tombe de nouveau sur la même chose qu'avant : une forêt tranquille en apparence. Je fais plusieurs fois des gestes brusques au fur et à mesure que j'entends des petits bruits venant de ci et de là mais je comprends rapidement que ce n'est qu'un jeu et que mes chances de le gagner sont nulles. Le seul point positif c'est que, qui que se soit, elle ne veut pas me tuer sinon je pense que se serait déjà fait.

« Montrez-vous ! » Je fais sur un ton autoritaire en arrêtant de bouger.

« Voyons, voyons, » Dit-elle, d'une voix voluptueuse. « il ne faut pas presser une dame, bel homme. » Affirme mon observatrice sans pour autant se montrer. « Ce n'est pas très galant. »

« Je pourrai répondre que faire la cour à quelqu'un sans même se montrer est plus qu'impoli. » Je réplique en posant un de mes mains sur ma hanche et en levant l'autre dans un geste indolent.

« Humm... » Fait-elle en retour d'une manière qui me rappelle vaguement un ronronnement en passablement plus langoureux. « Un homme qui sait ce qu'il veut, j'aime ça. »

Cette fois cela vient de la droite et je tourne le tête le plus lentement possible toujours pour garder l'illusion que je contrôle la situation. Je me fige presque aussitôt...

J'ai sous les yeux l'une des plus belle femme qui m'est été donner de voir de ma vie. Elle est un peu plus petite que Syndra, son visage est idéalement proportionné, elle a de longs cheveux d'un noir de jais coiffé en une unique tresse avec quelques franges qui encadrent le contour de son visage. Ses yeux ont la couleur du miel et trois paires de fin traits comme tracé à l'encre de chine décorent ses joues. Ses lèvres sont d'un pourpre intense. Elle porte une espèce de tenue qui me fait penser à un vêtement oriental avec un long lacet qui part de son bustier et soutien une étrange pièce en cuivre.

Le plus étrange se sont ses caractéristiques animales qui ne font pourtant que sublimer encore son apparence. Elle a deux oreilles sur le haut de la tête qui me font penser à celle d'un renard et neuf queues duveteuses qui se baladent de manière hypnotique comme des habits dans l'eau. Sa beauté est telle qu'elle en devient presque surnaturelle.

Elle commence à avancer dans ma direction après avoir poussé un petit gloussement amusé devant ma réaction qu'elle a caché derrière une main aux longs ongles pointues d'un rose pétulant. Elle marche d'un pas assuré et langoureux qui met en avant sa silhouette fine et sa démarche... Érotique... C'est le meilleur mot que j'ai pour la décrire à l'instant.

Malgré que son apparence puisse faire tourner la tête je reste prudent car je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut exactement. Elle me fait penser à une Mata Hari version Vastaya. Une fois à mon niveau elle commence à jeter des petits coup d'œil discret sur moi et juste après elle prend la parole non sans poursuivre sa séduction.

« Quel regard intense... » Dit la renarde en tendant la main pour caresser mon visage. « J'en ai des frissons... » Elle commence à tourner autour de moi en passant ses longs doigts sur mon cou tandis que ses queues entament un ballet hypnotisant. « Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas eu autant de désir pour quelqu'un... » Susurre-t-elle, langoureuse, dans mon oreille. Elle fait le tour de mon dos en faisant semblant de griffer, sensuellement, au travers de mes habits. « Accepterais-tu de me tenir compagnie... ? » Me demande mon interlocutrice en revenant face à face. Elle tient mon visage entre ses mains et presse sa poitrine contre mon torse tout en me regardant dans les yeux. « Moi, je le veux... »

Sur ces mots ses yeux prennent une teinte rose délicate, profonde et envoûtante l'espace d'un battement de paupières. Ce qui provoque une espèce de vertige chez moi. Celui-ci se dissipe aussi vite qu'il est venu et je vois qu'elle est en train d'avancer son visage vers le mien sans me quitter du regard...

Je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres en jouant le jeu du refus de manière théâtrale. Elle se fige dans son geste et elle écarquille les yeux avec une surprise sincère. Ses queues cessent alors de bouger et elle me fixe avec l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme. Je profite de mon petit effet l'espace d'une seconde avant de m'exprimer.

« Vous êtes très belle mademoiselle mais il va falloir faire mieux. » Je dis avec un petit sourire moqueur. « Je suis marié et l'adultère n'est pas à mon programme. » Elle cligne des yeux, complètement perdue. « Et quand on dit qu'une femme jalouse est pire qu'un ouragan, il faut le prendre au sens littéral avec la mienne. » Je lui explique alors que mon sourire s'élargit.

La renarde garde ses yeux rivés sur les miens toujours incapable de comprendre ce qui est en train de se passer. Au bout d'un court silence elle finit par retrouver la parole.

« Qu'est-ce q... Aie ! Aie ! Aie ! Aie ! Aie ! » Commence-t-elle. Avant de se mettre à couiner bruyamment.

Adamas vient de surgir de derrière elle et l'a attrapé par une oreille puis a tiré dessus pour l'éloigner de moi. Il a cru, avec une certaine justesse, qu'elle voulait m'agresser et quand vient le moment de défendre notre famille il est aussi doux que sa mère. Du coup la femme fatale qui me charmait à l'instant a le poil de ses queues dressé à la verticale tandis qu'elle utilise ses deux bras pour essayer de se dégager de la prise de fer qui retient une partie de son anatomie probablement très sensible.

Connaissant la force de mon fils elle n'a pas beaucoup de chance de se défaire de lui et à la façon dont elle se débat et hurle il ne doit pas la ménager.

« Lâchez mon oreille ! » S'écrie la captive en bougeant de manière à suivre l'espèce de geste de balancier que son ''geôlier'' lui impose. « Vous allez l'arracher ! »

« C'est le cadet de mes soucis. » Répond le jeune homme avec un calme peu encourageant. « Je peux savoir ce que vous aviez l'intention de faire avec mon père ? »

« Rien ! » Affirme-t-elle, toujours en tentant de se libérer. « Je vous le jure ! »

« Mauvaise réponse... »

L'aura de mon fils explose d'un coup et plusieurs oiseaux s'envolent à tire d'aile en poussant des cris stridents. Je ne suis pas sensible aux auras magiques et pourtant même moi je sens l'envie de meurtre qui suinte de lui. Son pouvoir se matérialise et commence à s'enrouler autour de son bras et avance de manière très menaçante en direction de la tête de la demi-humaine qui stoppe aussitôt de s'agiter et se met à trembler de terreur. Je sais qu'il ne lui fera rien mais il va trop loin !

« Adamas ! » Je fais en lui agrippant le bras. « Arrête ça tout de suite ! » Je lui ordonne.

Il la lâche sans attendre et cette dernière bondit sur une distance impressionnante dès qu'elle est libre. Adossée contre un arbre elle nous observe avec des yeux emplit d'effroi. Tout son corps tremble comme une feuille et sa respiration est plus que saccadé. On dirait qu'elle regarde des monstres sortit tout droit des enfers. Elle s'enfuit entre les arbres sans se retourner.

Moi je me tourne vers mon premier enfant. Il faut qu'on parle.

« Je t'ai interdit d'agir comme ça Adamas. » Je déclare froidement. « Tu n'avais pas le droit de le menacer de cette façon. » Je lui dis sans détour.

« Je ne vois pas le problème, père. » Répond-il platement en soutenant mon regard d'une manière qui signifie ''je n'ai pas à m'excuser d'avoir sauver mon paternel''. « Je ne crois pas qu'elle mérite votre compassion puisqu'elle allait probablement vous tuer. »

« Tu ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle avait prévu ! » Je rétorque, en colère. « Ses yeux m'ont montré qu'elle voulait quelque chose de moi mais certainement pas me tuer ! »

« Peut-être avez-vous raison, père. » Concède mon premier né en haussant les épaules. « De toute façon ça n'a plus d'importance. »

Je vais lui demander ce qu'il entend par là quand je vois la fuyarde passer à côté de nous à pleine vitesse. Cependant elle ne contrôle pas son déplacement et elle s'écrase à moitié sur le sol. On dirait qu'elle vient d'être projeté après avoir percuté un camion. Elle se rétablit pourtant à allure impressionnante et entame un geste pour s'enfuir de nouveau quand elle est arrêté nette en poussant un cri de douleur. L'un de ses bras est retenu par un cercle de magie de la couleur de l'améthyste qui l'empêche de bouger.

Des flammes d'un magnifique bleu éthéré se forment autour de son poignet immobilisé pour tenter de détruire l'entrave qui la retient. Mais c'est sans le moindre succès et bientôt son jumeau apparaît sur son membre libre et elle est soulevé de terre sans effort. Ses jambes sont rapidement lié de la même façon et un dernier anneau apparaît autour de son cou ce qui a pour effet immédiat d'éteindre le feu qui brûlait encore dans une ultime tentative de la libérer. Elle crie alors en direction de la cime des arbres.

« Par pitié Syndra, épargne-moi ! » Supplie la renarde d'une voix pleine de terreur. « Je ne savais pas que c'était ton mari ! Je le jure ! »

« Quel _dommage_. » Répond ma ''tendre'' épouse sur un ton velouté. « Peut-être aurais-tu dû réfléchir avant de le prendre pour une proie comme les autres ? » Interroge-t-elle de façon rhétorique.

Je la vois apparaître entre les arbres en lévitant, entouré de son aura, la main tendue en direction de sa prisonnière et une expression de colère sur le visage. Elle a beau avoir des vêtements normaux sur le dos ça ne change rien à la peur qu'elle déclenche chez sa potentielle future victime si je n'interviens pas dans le sens contraire. Mas pour l'instant je vais attendre encore un peu pour jauger.

Syndra fait un petit geste de la main et la demi-humaine s'envole vers elle et ne s'arrête qu'une fois les deux face à face. Mon épouse se penche alors jusqu'à être vraiment trop près pour le confort de la captive.

« N'as-tu rien à dire pour ta défense, _voleuse_ ? » Questionne la geôlière de sa voix de psychotique sadique qui prend plaisir à prouver sa supériorité. « Où sont donc passé tes discours cajoleurs et tes petits tours de séductions Ahri ? »

« Je... » Bégaye-t-elle, tremblant de tout son être. « Je t'en prie Syndra... » Elle s'effondre en sanglots. « Ne me tue pas... »

« Tu as déjà échappée à ta juste punition la première fois que tu as tenté de me voler ce qui m'appartient. » Rétorque la Souveraine, doucereuse. « Il est temps que je t'apprenne ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à ma famille. »

« Stop ! » Je dis à voix haute une fois que je pense que la limite a été franchie. « Personne ne va tuer personne. »

Tout les visages se tournent vers moi. Je ne vois pas celui de Adamas mais je devine une lassitude feinte. Celui de ma femme est marqué par la surprise et la colère. Celui de Ahri pour finir montre un espoir désespéré d'entendre une possibilité de s'en tirer en vie.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux William !? » S'exclame Syndra. « Elle vient d'essayer de te voler ta force vitale ! » M'explique-t-elle, furieuse. « Ton cœur ne l'aurait pas supporté ! Elle. T'aurais. _Tué_ ! » Continue la femme que j'aime en détachant chaque mot.

« Et je remercie Adamas de m'avoir sauvé et toi d'être venu aussi vite à mon secours. » Je fais avec un grand sourire qui l'apaise un peu. « Mais je pense qu'elle ne va pas réessayer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, je le jure ! » Dit la renarde si vite qu'elle en oublie presque d'articuler. « Cette fois je jure que je ne m'en prendrai plus jamais à vous ! »

« Je n'ai pas confiance en elle ! » Rétorque la puissante mage toujours sceptique. « Elle pourrait recommencer pour essayer de se venger ! »

« Je vous jure que non ! » Ajoute une nouvelle fois Ahri précipitamment. « Si vous me laissez partir je ne reviendrai plus jamais par ici, je vous le promets ! »

« Tu vois Syndra. » Je dis sur un ton apaisant. « Tu lui a fait assez peur pour la convaincre alors laisse lui une chance de prouver sa bonne foi. »

« Votre confiance excessivement optimiste et naïve m'étonnera toujours père... » Déclare quelqu'un qui n'a rien dit de puis longtemps en poussant un soupir lassé.

« Méfie-toi Adamas, » Je réponds en tournant la tête vers lui avec un air menaçant. « Tu n'es pas encore assez grand pour ne plus terminer au coin. »

Un sourire moqueur apparaît sur les lèvres de la souveraine en voyant la grimace de contrariété qui se forme sur le visage de son fils aîné.

Un quart d'heure plus tard une fois que William a réussi à convaincre sa femme et son fils de le laisser seul avec la pauvre demi-humaine terrorisé ils sont seuls. Bien sûr Syndra n'est pas partit sans envelopper son époux dans un cocon de protection magique ''au cas où''. La renarde est en train de se masser les poignets pour passer la douleur malgré qu'il n'y ait pas de trace sur sa peau.

« Je suis désolé que vous ayez dû subir ça Mlle Ahri. » Avoue-t-il avec sincérité d'une voix qui résonne étrangement. On dirait qu'il est à l'intérieur d'une bouteille en verre. Elle bredouille un vague ''je vous en prie'' sans oser lever les yeux. Il s'assoit sur un petit rocher et invite la seule autre personne à faire de même. « Je sais que vous n'avez probablement pas envie de rester ici mais je voudrais que vous répondiez à certaines questions. » Dit le mari, diplomate.

« Que... Que voulez-vous savoir ? » Demande-t-elle.

« Dans un premier temps ce que Syndra entendait par ''voler mon énergie vitale''. » Répond William. « Puis j'aimerais que vous me parliez un peu de vous. »

La Renarde à Neuf Queues se crispe en entendant les demandes qui lui sont faites et pour être honnête avec elle-même elle n'a pas envie d'en parler. Mais elle se doute que ce qu'elle va lui dire ici sera rapporté à son épouse forcenée et elle est passé bien trop près de la mort aujourd'hui pour rester muette. Elle commence donc son récit.

Au bout d'une petite demi-heure Ahri lui a tout dit dans les grandes lignes. Sa seconde naissance sur un champ de bataille, son besoin de consommer l'énergie vitale des hommes pour conserver sa forme humaine et enfin les remords qui ont suivi peu après quand elle comprit enfin le poids des crimes dont elle se rendait coupable pour se maintenir en ''vie''. Ce pourquoi elle veillait désormais à ne pas consumer entièrement l'essence de ses victimes lors de ses voyages.

« Je vois. » Déclare William avec une douceur presque paternelle. « C'est dur pour vous aussi d'être coincé entre la régression et un idéal qui semble faire que s'éloigner alors que vous avancez de toutes vos forces vers lui. »

« Vous êtes vraiment... Spécial... Pour un humain... » Avoue Ahri étonnée par tant de compassion à son égard. Les gens qui la traitent ainsi se comptent sur les doigts d'une seule main.

« J'imagine que c'est vrai. » Concède-t-il en rigolant, amusé. « Syndra me disait souvent que j'étais bizarre avant. »

Le voyant rire, détendu et avenant la renarde, en confiance, se hasarde à lui dire ce qui lui trotte dans la tête.

« Est-ce que... je peux vous poser une question ? » Demande-t-elle, hésitante.

« Bien sûr, je vous en prie. » Assure son interlocuteur, absolument pas dérangé.

« Comment... Syndra et vous... Vous êtes-vous rencontré ? »

« C'est une longue histoire. »

Il lui raconte donc le comment de la venue de son épouse dans son monde et une grande partie de l'évolution de leur relation au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Au bout d'un moment il se rend compte que le soleil est déjà bien descendu sur l'horizon et il termine rapidement son récit. Une fois terminé il se relève précipitamment.

« Je suis désolé de couper court à notre discussion mais je ne veux pas trop faire attendre Syndra sinon elle va être de mauvaise humeur. » Il s'incline dans sa direction. « Je suis content de vous avoir rencontré. Découvrir Ionia au travers de vos yeux était vraiment plaisant. » Il commence à s'éloigner. « Si nous nous rencontrons encore dans le futur nous pourrons discuter encore une fois. »

« A... Attendez ! » S'écrie Ahri en tendant la main vers lui.

Il s'arrête et se retourne pour voir la renarde le fixer dans les yeux comme si elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut. Puis elle finit par s'incliner à son tour avec un profond respect.

« Merci... De m'avoir sauvé... » Dit-elle, reconnaissante.

« Je vous en prie. » Répond-t-il avec un geste magnanime du bras. « Je ne veux plus voir la femme que j'aime se salir les mains. Même pour moi. »

Il y a un instant de silence durant lequel William semble être perdu dans ses pensées puis il reprend la parole.

« Ahri ? » Demande-t-il. Cette dernière se redresse, surprise de l'entendre l'appeler par son nom. « Je vais peut-être paraître un peu présomptueux mais je pense que vous devriez changer votre façon de voir votre problème. »

« Je ne comprends pas... » Avoue la renarde.

« Et bien quoiqu'il est vrai que juste prendre ce qu'il vous faut pour continuer votre chemin est la solution la plus simple. » Explique William avec le plus grand sérieux. « Je pense que ce n'est pas la bonne. »

« Je n'ai que celle là. » Répond Ahri avec un sourire rendu triste à cause de ses oreilles qui se couchent.

« Dans l'immédiat oui. » Concède-t-il, affable. « Et je sais que ça ne va pas être facile de faire changer le point de vue des gens sur vous mais... » Il marque une pause pour réfléchir à ses prochains mots. « Au lieu de prendre un peu de ceux que vous séduisez pourquoi n'essayeriez-vous pas de trouver un homme qui accepterait volontairement de vous donner tout ce dont vous avez besoin, aussi longtemps que nécessaire ? »

* * *

William émerge de derrière les arbres et tombe nez à nez avec sa femme qui l'accueille avec un visage inquiet mais aussi une réprimande. Il s'excuse et bientôt ils se téléportent tous en direction de leur demeure pour terminer la journée autour d'un bon repas.

* * *

De son côté Ahri est restée immobile au même endroit, complètement prise au dépourvue par les paroles de celui qui vient de partir. Trop de questions se bousculent dans sa tête et elle ne parvient pas à les trier...

La Renarde à Neuf Queues se met alors en mouvement et disparaît à son tour derrière le feuillage avec une démarche de personne perdue dans ses pensées...

Elle n'avait jamais envisagé ce genre de possibilité...

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu :D**


End file.
